The Doctor of Equestria
by SuperWhoLock13
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a strange new land, one named: Equestria. Not only this, but he has regenerated...into a pony (and he's STILL not ginger). Alongside his new companion, Derpy, he fights against THINGS.
1. Chapter 1: Redirected Course

"The Doctor of Equestria"

Chapter 1: Redirected Course

_Rose_, thought the Doctor,_she__'__s __gone_. He knew the risks. He could never see her again. He sat, alone again in the TARDIS. _Companions __only __bring __pain__._ He knew he was lonely, he'd been told countless times. The life of a Timelord is a solitary one; but not only that. _The __LAST __of __the __Timelords__, __the __only __one __left__. _There'd be no one else to remember the lush fields of Gallifrey, the colored hues drifting throughout the skies, the maddening spiral of the time vortex. No one else. He was alone. He was the last.

"That's enough. I can't stay like this. I need to move on. There are always places to go, people to meet, all of time and space! At times like this, I do what I do best. Allons-y!" after going through his average routine, he had finally finished setting his desired location into the TARDIS.

New-new-new-new-new-new-new York.

He wanted to see it just one last time, just to remember his time with Rose. The TARDIS began it's whirring and they were off. However, something was wrong, something was very, very wrong._This __shouldn__'__t __be __happening__! _The Doctor thought. The trip became turbulent, the TARDIS twisting and spinning, sending all things unsecured hurling to the ground, including the Doctor himself. Sent flying across the console, head colliding with some jagged edge or another, leaving him unconscious.

The Doctor woke up to a different world, one more brightly colored, where the clouds looked like swirls and all plants were in bloom. Most people might have been slightly worried, maybe even scared; but the Doctor wasn't most people. He looked upon this new place with wonder and curiosity. Well, a more accurate description would be like a child in a candy store. "What _is_ this place?" he said aloud.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Twilight! I just don't know what went wrong." the Doctor heard a new voice say. "It's okay, Derpy. Just be more careful next time." he heard another voice reply. The Doctor took a step towards the sounds, then realized: _why __do __my __clothes __feel __so __big __on __me__?_ He stared down at his legs and in return he saw HOOFS. _WHAT__. __THIS __CAN__'__T __BE __HAPPENING__. __AM __I__- __A __PONY__? AND STILL NOT GINGER! __HOW __WILL __I __EXPLAIN __THIS __TO __ROSE__? __WHAT __AM __I __GOING __TO __DO__? __HOW __WILL __I __HOLD __MY __SONIC __SCREWDRIVER __WITHOUT __GETTING __SALIVA __ON __IT__?!_

_Oh__... __Rose__,_ he remembered.

"No time to think about that now! I am a PONY. Must have regenerated while I was in the TARDIS." The Doctor shed all of his now too large clothing, except for the tie and sonic screwdriver, of course, and he began to head into town.


	2. Chapter 2: An Abundance of Pears

Chapter 2: An Abundance of Pears

The Doctor walked into town. I mean, trotted into town. _Still __getting __the __hang __of __this__ "__pony__" __thing__. _He looked at his surroundings: light blue sidewalks, pink buildings, and ridiculously bright colored ponies. He walked by a grey pony, with two eyes going in opposite directions. _I __wonder __if __a __pony __face __counts __as __the __first __face __I __see __post__-__regeneration__. _

_What__? __What__'__s __this__? __There__'__s __ponies __everywhere__. __On __all __of __my __travels__, __I __have __never __seen __a __place __like __this__._

"Where are the Cybermen, the Daleks, the Weeping Angels?" he asked himself. Everything seemed to be fine in this little town, which he still did not know the name of. The Doctor heard a sound coming from behind him. It was similar to the ones that he was producing, but lighter and three times as many. Yet, he turned around and saw nothing. As he continued his walk, the sound resumed.

"I can hear you, so just COME OUT!" he shouted. However, even the Doctor was not ready for what happened next. Three young fillies came out from behind the building. They all wore matching red and golden capes. "Gryffindor, I see!" but they all just stared at him. _Oh__, __there __must __not __be __Harry __Potter __in __this __world__, __how __disappointing__. _The white filly with lilac and cream curls spoke first.

"Are you new here? We don't get many new people here!" she said. The Doctor considered replying with the truth, but felt that this tiny pony would not be able to understand so he looked around, trying to make up a plausible story. "Umm, I am visiting- that bakery," he lied. The orange filly stared at him suspiciously with an eyebrow raised, "Are you sure?" she asked. "Ah, Scootaloo, don't be so rude to 'im. He clearly doesn't know where he is goin'" said the one with a yellow coat and red mane. "Ah'm Applebloom, she's Scootaloo, and that's Sweetie Belle."

"Great, I'll um- be on my way then," the Doctor replied. As he kept walking, they kept following him. Over five minutes had passed and he turned around, shouting: "I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER." They gave him strange glances and dispersed. He would soon figure out that he should not have spoken so loudly, as he had inadvertently attracted the attention of the one known as Pinkius Piecus.

After taking just _one_ step forward, the Doctor was approached by a freakishly, way too pink pony. _I __don__'__t __know __if __I __should __be __happy __to __see __a __new __member __of __this __pony __race__, __or __look __away __because __her __color __hurts __my __eyes__. _She ran up to him, jumped, and froze in midair with her jaw touching the floor. _And __I __thought __I __was __strange__. _

"Umm, hello." But she just ran away. The Doctor wondered what could have scared her off. Was it his breath? Oh good lord, when was the last time he had brushed his teeth? He put his hoof to his mouth and attempted to smell his breath. _I__'__m __fine__, __she __was __probably __just __scared __off __by __the __sight __of __me__...?_ Yet, for some reason, he had never considered turning around. And reader, I will let you know, that if he had just turned around at that point, there would not be a need to write out this story. _Now__, __where __will __I __stay __while __I __am__ here__?_ He was suddenly pulled behind a house. "Is it YOU?" he heard a new voice say. "Oh my Celestia! I have read about this?! You're EVERYWHERE! I thought it was all fictional! I mean, wow, a real alien! I don't even know what to say! Celestia has to be notified as soon as possible!"

"Um, not that I am not flattered, but- who ARE you?" asked the Doctor. "Oops, I'm sorry. My name is Twilight Sparkle, I am Celestia's student." said a purple pony. "And Celestia would be?"

"The best tutor in the world, ruler of Equestria, the Goddess of the Sun, etc." explained Twilight. _Poor __pony__, _thought the Doctor, _to __share __namesake __with __one __of __the __most __awful __novels __in __human __history__. _"And you say that you know me?"

"Well of COURSE. There is a section just about you in the Princess' Royal Library. You seem to be everywhere in history, although I thought it was just nonsense! But here you are," Twilight said. _Huh__, __I __never __knew __that __I __was __THAT __popular__._ The Doctor smugly fidgeted with his tie, quite flattered. "And now, we have to get to Canterlot. Derpy, what have you done?" she said, mostly talking to herself as she shook her head.

The Doctor would rarely ever meet one as interesting as this. This new world seemed promising. Twilight walked up to what seemed like a purple and green lizard, handing him a letter. He breathed flames on it and the letter vanished. "I just sent a letter to the Princess explaining the situation," explained Twilight. It was mere seconds before the lizard started coughing. "I think your lizard is choking," said the Doctor.

"Hey! I am a dragon! DRAG-ON."

"It talks..." said the Doctor in disbelief. "Yeah, although he shouldn't most of the time," replied Twilight, taking the newly coughed up piece of parchment. "Celestia says that she will arrive tomorrow, as she has important princess-y stuff to do." The Doctor had no idea what to make of this so he responded with a simple "okay".

"I suppose you may stay in a guest room at my house, it would be quite an honor." Twilight told the the Doctor. "I suppose, thank you." As they both stepped in to Twilight's home, the light flicked on and over twenty ponies jumped out, screaming: "SURPRISE"

"Everytime..." whispered Twilight to herself. "Pinkiiee, what did I tell you about surprise parties?"

"That they are AMAZING," said the pink one, apparently known as Pinkie Pie. _I __really __should __have __been __able __to __guess __that __one__._ He looked around. The last thing he wanted at the moment were crowds of unknown ponies. They would probably ask questions. _They __can__'__t __be __worse __than __humans__,_ he thought. _There __is __no __pollution__, __murder__, __hate__._ The Doctor might even like it here. Ponyville, it was called.

Yet everything changed when he saw it... THE PEARS.

"NO! NOT THE PEARS!" The Doctor shouted. He quickly ran out of the house, bumping into the same grey pony from earlier. She was eating a banana nut muffin. Things were starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Filly Who Derped

Chapter 3: The Filly Who Derped

"Oops," exclaimed the grey pony.

The Doctor recognized her as the voice he had heard when he first arrived on this planet.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, a doctor of what?" asked the young horse with eyes going in opposite directions.

"No- not a doctor, the Doctor."

"What is your specialty, though?" she asked, looking very confused.

"Just- call me the Doctor." he replied with exasperation.

These ponies are very- different from every other species. The Doctor decided he'd rather handle a hundred Daleks, opposed to just this one pony.

"What do they call you?" The Doctor asked her.  
"I guess I go by Derpy?" she said questioningly.  
"Why did that sound like a question?" he asked.  
"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME SO MANY DIFFICULT QUESTIONS?!" she began to freak out.

_Note to self, she is a bit unstable. Be gentle around the pony known as "Derpy"._

"So, you like bananas? That's lovely because bananas contain dietary fiber, vitamin C, and manganese, while having low amounts of saturated Fat, cholesterol and sodium. It's a great source of potassium!" the Doctor exclaimed, oblivious to Derpy's state of awe.

"Umm, yeah, but I- got it because I like muffins... but now that I think of it, I don't really enjoy it all that much- so you can have it," she said as she tossed it to him.

"Hmm, it's a tad salty," said the Doctor thoughtfully.  
"OMGASFHGJKASK Salt. Get the salt. Right in the feels." she said.  
"Wait! Are you hurt? What is happening!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh nothing, I just get all fanfilly when I hear 'salt'. It's from this show I watch called Equestrianatural, with the Neighchesters-" she tried to explain.  
"Right then..." he said. "Well, I'll be off now."  
"Where to?" she asked.

The Doctor had begun walking, "Umm, to my TARDIS- it's sort of a box, but when you- nevermind." Derpy casually followed him. It was minutes before he turned around to notice her. "Are you- following me?" he asked. "No, not really." she stated and resumed walking behind him. _Okay, then. Right. I'll just- keep walking then. She'll leave eventually._

It had been over ten minutes of walking with a quiet tension before the Doctor heard a loud crash. He turned around to notice Derpy tangled up in all sorts of plants. "I just don't know what went wrong!" she exclaimed as she untangled herself. The Doctor just stared at her, confused and unsure of what to do.

"Can I see your TARDIS box thing?" she asked.  
"I suppose- I do seem to be in need of a new companion," he replied, his mood beginning to cheer up.

_Oh, this is great! I can show her the world! Shining, shimmering, and splendid! Sorry, I can't help from making the occasional Aladdin reference from time to time._

"Such a classic movie," sighed the Doctor with great appreciation.  
"You okay, Doc?"  
"Never better!" he shouted as the TARDIS began to be in sight. "Oh, darling, how I have missed you." He stroked the TARDIS.

"We can go wherever! Anywhere! Just tell me when and where!"  
"Huh?" replied a confuzed Derpy. As the Doctor began to enter to date, he noticed something. The TARDIS-

**it wasn't working.**


End file.
